


Remove the love and what is there..

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Just Married, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Being newlyweds means sex everyday , happily ever after everyday is a walk on the beach watching the sunset and living in a white picket fence home in the surbubs.But for this newlyweds it was non of that all they had was white picket fence in the surbubs.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Finn was waken by the sound of an alarm he moved his hand and found the space next to him was empty and cold which means his husband has been long awake. He yawned, stretched got up went to the bathroom did his dead when he arrived in the kitchen he found him having a bowl of cereal.

Good morning" sleepyhead" greeted seth.

Good morning sleep well?" Asked finn.

Yeah! Haven't slept like that in a while" said seth eating his cereal.

That's great" said finn making his breakfast.

So today I have to work but you have the house to yourself " said seth.

And I'm gonna go shopping and take do some work I'm working from home " he said and eat his cereal.

The couple sat there enjoying their breakfast seth got up kissed finn on the cheek and went to get ready .

Finn stood there it was all a lie they lied to him the fairy tales marriage is not a bed of roses marriage is not a wedding why didn't somebody warn him when seth proposed he could have said to wait but he said yes.

Now it's been a month but the last sex they had was on their honeymoon is this because they got married just after three days of dating and now they don't know each other like they think they do or what somebody tell him.

Seth came downstairs fully dressed in three piece suit and kissed finn's cheek and grabbed his keys, wallet , phone and left.

He watched his husband leave went back inside.

It was a quiet day at the market which means he can take his time selecting their food one thing he loves to do is cook so he bought the ingredients he arrived home and put away the groceries and started working well finn is a data entry operator for a marketing company so he works from home he finished and submitted his work.

He started to work on dinner so that his new husband can come home and they can have dinner together.

He started to work on dinner and while busy with food his husband came home from work " hey!" He greeted kissing finn's cheek.

Hey! Yourself" how was your day?" He asked.

Ahh!" Don't wanna talk about it how was yours?" He asked instead.

Well I went shopping finished work and that's it" said finn.

Ohh! That's better hearing about my day at the office" said seth.

Go get ready dinner will be ready in a minute." Said finn.

Seth went upstairs to get ready while seth finn set the table and sat down seth came downstairs and they sat and eat dinner after dinner seth put the dishes away and they retired to their bedroom brushed their teeth said goodnight and gave each other their backs finn wondered what could be wrong with him all his friends are married and they talk about walks on the beach barefoot and long passionate kisses on the kitchen counter grocery shopping together, showering together. 

But he was not giving bup hope he will make his marriage work because the loves this man he turned and looked at his husband's back one day he get that spoon that all his friends talk about when they talk about marriage life.


	2. Chapter 2

Brunch finn didn't understand why did it has to be called brunch can't it just be lunch and brunch separate so here he is listening to his friends talk about their marriages and all the great time and sex they having.

His best friend mustafa got up and asked finn to join him in the kitchen as soon as they were out of earshot he turned to his friend " are you okay?" He asked.

I'm fine" said finn.

We have been friends since freshman year arriving as foreign exchange students I think I know when you're not fine finn" said mustafa.

I don't know I mean I don't have any marital experience like you guys my marriage is cold and sex is not so fascinating like the rest of the guys" said finn.

What! But you're a newlyweds it means you guys get to be in the honeymoon stage for atleast two years" . said mustafa.

Hey! What's the hold up on the drinks?" Asked exevier peeking his head in the kitchen.

Be right out " said mustafa.

Listen I know it's hard " mustafa said taking out his phone " I'm sending you a link it's like a marriage guide it's called ten things to say to your husband to make marriage work" he said.

Really!" Asked finn.

Yes okay I have been married for a long time now and I know you need all the help you can get to make your marriage a success" said mustafa.

Com here" he gestured for finn to come and give him a hug they parted and went back to their friends.

They all garthed for brunch this time at mustafa's house.

Finn was worried because next week it's his house his friends are coming to his house for brunch and his marriage was a sham but maybe with this link he could work something out to get his marriage to work but right now he will listen to his friends talk about their perfect marriage.

.................

Tonight finn was gonna start with number one.

He prepared dinner and and got himself ready and put on a perfume he doesn't normally wear perfume but tonight he wants to look nice for his husband so he got dressed up and looked nice trimmed his beard.

His husband walked in and finn stood up so he could kiss his cheek but instead he went for a chaste kiss on the lips which left his husband stunned.

Go get ready I made lasagna your favorite so hurry on upstairs and get ready" said finn with a smile. Seth raised an eyebrow before he could leave he spoke " you smell good" he said.

Finn blushed and sat down.

Few minutes later seth came back and sat down " wow this smells nice" he said.

Finn smiled " thanks love" 

Number one call each other terms of endearment.

Finn did that and he loved how he's husband turned beetred.

They started to eat and desert was also nice so they finished Cleared the table and went upstairs to their bedroom but before they could reach the bedroom seth took his shirt of and started to kiss hard and passionate maybe tonight sex we gonna be a little different thought finn.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn sat on the kitchen stool drinking his coffee thinking about what happened last night because things happened between him and his husband he can't believe that he could bent like that he blushed into his coffee mug.

And that moment his husband walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee he kissed his husband's lips" good morning" he said.

Good morning" said finn.

Slept well?" Asked seth.

Finn blushed " yes!" Uhm! My friends are coming over you haven't forgotten right?" Asked finn.

Ohh! Brunch with the guys ohh!I will be in my office you guys won't even know that I'm here I will be working all day" said seth.

I'm not ashamed of you baby" said finn.

I know " seth blushed at the term of endearment " but I have work to finish" he said.

Finn prepared for brunch while his husband was in the office working he prepared salad and the door bell rang and before his house was flooded with his friends and it was loud" where is the mister asked ?" Exevier.

Working in the home office" he said.

Wow! Will we get to see him ?" Asked adam.

Yes! But he's very busy" said finn.

They sat down and started with brunch and sharing conversation among each other.

Mustafa leaned in " so how did it go?" He whispered.

Finn blushed and looked down " it was dreamy things happened between us" he whispered.

Mustafa smiled and bumped his shoulder " you kinky you" he teased.

Finn smiled and his his face with his wine glass.

They enjoyed the conversation and the food until seth came into the room.

Hello everyone" he greeted.

Hello! Sir! They all said in unison and finn smiled.

Are you boys okay?" He asked.

Yes! We are " they said.

Good " he nodded and walked into the kitchen and finn followed because his husband can't make a salad to save his life.

Seth took the sandwich and kissed his husband they left together and departed at the lounge as seth left for his office and finn joining his friends.

He said down and exevier winked at him mustafa stood up and spoke" so my husband and I are throwing a barbaque and inviting all of you but I will send you all the date soon not to panic." He said.

So should we bring anything?" Asked finn.

Ohh! You can bring your famous tuna salad" he said.

Finn smiled.

It was during dinner time when finn told seth about the barbaque at mustafa and roman's house they agreed to go since seth will not be having lot of work that weekend.

Dinner went on fine and finn remembered my dad's are coming to see us" he said.

Ohh! That's great baby we should prepare the guest bedroom or they booked a hotel?" He asked.

They didn't say " said finn.

They cleared up the dishes placed them in the dishwasher and finn spoke" can we watch a movie" he suggested with hope that his husband will agree.

I would love that" he said taking finn's hand and they sat on the couch opened up their netflix movies and watched there was space between them until seth pulled finn close and he snuggled up with his husband.

Finn was content right there in his husband's arms.

Step number two say something nice.

This is nice I love it" said finn.

Seth kissed his forehead and they watched a romantic movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is not feeling well .

Seth woke up before his husband that was unusual his husband is the first one up all the time ready for the day what could be the problem he went over to wake finn he found him with his eyes wide open and his temperature was very abnormal for a human being, so he spoke" are you okay?" He asked.

Finn cried! " Baby what's wrong?" He asked.

Finn pointed to his mouth " you got a toothache?" He asked and his husband nodded." Yes.

Okay let me call the dentist office make an emergency appointment" said seth.

Finn grabbed his phone and typed on his phone" but I wanna make you breakfast" .

No! Baby relax okay your health first we gonna have breakfast on the way back okay" said seth.finn nodded" but first " I need to call the office and let them know that I'm not coming in" he said.

Finn heard seth speak on the phone telling his assistant to cancel all his meetings that his angel is not feeling okay and when he's angel is not okay he's also not okay" he thanked her and hung up.

He helped finn get up and get ready for his appointment they left and did a drive through for a shake and burgers.

Fortunately the office was empty and the doctor got to see them he took the aching tooth out and the couple left for their house when they arrived seth gave finn his medication and tucked him in.

He ordered himself pizza and catched up on his work.

Few hours later he went to check on his husband and found him awake texting on his phone " hey!" He said.

Hey!" Finn greeted back.

How you feeling?" He asked.

Better but I got a headache now!" He said.

Ohh! I will get you an aspirin" said seth going to the bathroom he came back with an aspirin and gave finn a bottle of water from the stand.

Thanks" mumbled finn.

You're welcome baby" he said.

Finn blushed " baby " seth called him baby" he's so happy right now.

Seth kissed his forehead and went back downstairs to finish his work and order some Chinese.

First he called him his angel now he's calling him baby! He likes this being married maybe those steps were opening up some changes, maybe there's hope for his marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

So I got us tickets to a basketball game" said seth.

Finn smiled " I have never been to a basketball game before" he said.

Really?" Asked seth.

Yeah! Been to busy with school and work just never had time to enjoy a game " he said.

Well now it's your chance to enjoy a game live" said seth.

Sure hope I will what's the dress code?" Asked finn.

Sports wear you can't wear a suit to a basketball game" Chuckled seth.

Of course I know that" laughed finn. He looked down " I was just asking don't wanna embarrass myself or you" he said.

Babe! You have nothing to be embarrassed about" said seth holding finn's hand.

Finn blushed seth called him baby and held his hand, his husband held his hand to comfort him and he loves it and the were going to a basketball game together their doing couple things.

Seth got up and went to get ready for dinner he kissed finn on the forehead and went upstairs to their bedroom.

He prepared the table and soon his husband joined him and they sat down to eat dinner finn could see that his husband was excited about the game tomorrow night, they had dinner together.

..........

Finn really enjoyed himself basketball was not so bad but he had a problem his sneakers were hurting his toes and he struggled to walk their house finn stopped when he couldn't walk anymore his husband turned what is wrong are you okay?" Asked seth.

Finn bit his lip my sneakers they hurting my toes and I can't walk" he explained.

Seth smiled that's okay hop on my back and take them off first" said seth.

Seth carried finn on his back and carried him to the packing lot were their packed. when they got to their car he opened the door and put his husband inside the passenger seat while he got on the driver's side.

They drove home and seth kissed finn's knuckles and drove holding his hand.

When they arrived at the house he helped finn get out of the car and carried him bridal style into the house and placed him on the couch to go back to the car he closed the door and locked it and came back to check on his husband he went to the laundry room and came back with a backet of warm water and a towel he grabbed his husband's feet placed them in the water and started massaging them.

Finn moaned and bit his lip embarrassed by the sound he made.

Don't be embarrassed I like it " said seth.

Finn laughed and shook his head his husband was really something else" he thought." Thank you" he said.

Seth looked up and smiled " you're my husband and it's my duty to take care of you" he said

I love you" said finn.

I love you too" respond seth.

Finn throw his head back and moaned he was enjoying this foot  
Massage.

Marriage is fun not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said the L word.


	6. Chapter 6

Barbaque was going great at mustafa and roman's house mustafa stood up and made an announcement that they expanding their family they having a baby and everyone was congratulating them and finn and seth left for their house.

Imagine roman and mustafa as parents how crazy is that!" Asked finn.

Yeah! I know baby maybe we should get a baby " said seth.

Finn chuckled you can't just get a baby seth" said finn.

Ohh! You can babe" he said kissing finn's lips." You really want a baby?" Asked finn.

Yeah! But it's a decision for both of us to take right !" He said.

Finn smiled and got in the shower and his husband joined him after the shower they started dinner and sat to eat their take out.

But a baby will be good for our little family I would need someone to keep me company while am working " said finn.

Really!" Asked seth.

Yeah! Said finn with a smile.

They kissed and watched TV.

When are your parents getting here?" Asked seth.

In a couple of days" responded finn.

Okay!" Answered seth.

Good morning" greeted finn as soon as his husband came downstairs.

Good morning to you too baby" said seth he leaned over to kiss finn.... Finn blushed and handed him his breakfast.

They eat breakfast in silence.

They stood up and finn walked his husband to the door and they shared a kiss and finn spoke" I love you and have a great day at work today" he said.

I love you too babe and you have a great day too at home don't miss me too much" said seth.

Finn smiled " you love yourself " he mocked.

Of course baby I do but most importantly I love you" said seth.

Finn watched as his husband left for work and smiled love truly was beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final I'm starting a new fic but it's still on draft bcz I don't know how to start..

John was proud of his son his marriage is working he didn't think they will pull through I mean they got married three days after knowing each other so john was a little bit skeptical about the whole marriage so now he seats here in his babies House well a home finn turned it in to a home they were happy and expecting a baby.

Wow!" Baby you made it you have a family I'm so proud of you" he said.

Thanks dad what about papa?" Asked finn.

He's proud he just wanted it to fail so that you could move back home" chuckled john.

But that is not happening any time soon because we having a baby and I'm happy dad" explained finn.

I know baby papa was just worried that's all and you know we love you right" said john.

I know daddy" said finn smiling.

Look at them " said john " I remember when seth first came to ask for permission from us to marry you" john chuckled together with finn," your dad was horrified his baby just out of college and now getting married.

Finn chuckled" and now having a baby " said finn.

Ohh!" I can't wait to be a grandfather" said john I'm gonna love that child and you know what this means ?" He asked.

That's once the baby is born you gonna have to move in with us to help" said finn.

Yes! Your papa and I baby " 

Yes daddy I'm gonna need all the help I can get" said finn.

You sure will honey" he said.

The husband's came back inside and they sat down and started lunch" congratulations guys on the baby" said drew.

Thanks papa!" Said finn.

You guys will have it all in a couple of months a house white picket fence and a baby" said john with a smile.

They raised their wine glasses except for drew who raised this whiskey and they made a toast to a good life and great marriages.

Fin..

**Author's Note:**

> Hardwork is everywhere.


End file.
